One-dimensional nanostructures, such as nanowires, nanotubes, nanorods, or nanofibers, have different physical and electrical characteristics from macro-materials. For example, one-dimensional metal nanostructures, such as gold, tin, silver, or platinum nanowire, have good electrical conductivity and so are applied as materials in leading wires. Because micro-effects such as the surface effect, quantum effect, and tunneling effect become obvious at the nanoscale, one-dimensional metal nanostructures are suitable for various electrical nanodevices utilizing micro-effects. Furthermore, one-dimensional metal nanostructures are suitable for use in electrodes, low-temperature conductive paste, superconducting thick-film circuits, and materials for absorbing microwaves and electromagnetic waves. Silver is a particularly optimum metal conductive material, therefore, the applications for silver nanowires are considered important issues.